


The King and His Tiger

by DevilsDontFlyButJustYouWatchMeTry (KissMyAssButt67)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Character Bashing, Dom!Jim, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism, bottom!Sebastian, mentions of torture, sub!Sebastian, top!jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAssButt67/pseuds/DevilsDontFlyButJustYouWatchMeTry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Moran reflects on his time with Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King and His Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> First proper porn piece, sorry if I get some things wrong. This is told in both Jim's and Sebastian's point of veiw despite it generally being Sebastian's memories. A bit of angst, a lot of porn, erm comment and tell me how I did? I also have a sequel planned but I won't post it unless you guy like this kind of thing <3

Perhaps Sebastian got off on it, Jim being so small, so cute and so fragile; yet he held so much power over all who dared to summon him. He was like the devil himself, full of disguises and rouses. Today he wore his favourite Westwood jacket, properly suited up in the way Jim loved the most, standing before Sebastian with a raised eyebrow. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at that crooked smirk on his boss’ face, something he had no idea that he was soon to miss. “Well, what do you think Tiger?” Jim purred. Jim knew exactly what Sebastian thought. Sebastian thought Jim should stay home, perfectly safe and naked. “You looked fine Jim” Sebastian answered instead. Jim sat down next to Sebastian, resting his head on his trusty snipers shoulder, Sebastian didn’t question it. Sometimes Jim wanted to cuddle and be a pretty kitten; sometimes he was a tiger tamer; wanting whips and chains.  Sebastian didn’t mind, he loved everything about his boss. Those large arms retracted from his lap to around his boss’ waist if Jim purred well that was nobody else’s business. “I’m sorry Tiger” Jim whispered, Sebastian ignored him. The same way he always did when Jim apologized, it meant he was going to do something really stupid. He was going to let Mycroft kidnap him again, torture him, he was going to go see Sherlock and get thrown into a fit of depression for weeks on end, he was going to leave and come back a mess, and Sebastian would be right there to pick up the pieces. Sorry didn’t mean a whole lot to Sebastian anymore, the army had been sorry, his parents had been sorry, John Watson had been _so_ sorry, none of it mattered. Yet with Jim it seemed like he should, it seemed like he should care and that his blasted sorry should mattered. “I know boss” Sebastian finally answered Jim. Jim crawled into Sebastian’s lap, crinkling up his new suit, completely ignoring the fact he some very important Russian officials he needed to see. “Jim, the Russians” Sebastian nudged at his boss but Jim let out a dangerous low growling sound, “Worse comes to worse they come here, you kill them” and “but…” “Sebastian, darling…SHUT. UP!” and Sebastian knew better to question his boss when he yelled like that so he went back to petting his hair, inhaling scent, taking what he could while he had the power to do so.

He used to think he could leave, after all it was supposed to be a year only contract, get him on his feet but then more and more contracts followed until Sebastian only worked for Jim, which may or may not have something to do with Jim ever so subtly accidently bombing anyone else that dared try to hire his Tiger. “Your mine Tiger, that’s all there is to it” Jim had shrugged it off when Sebastian asked about it. Sebastian had muttered about possessive psychopaths, but he’d smiled for the first time since Afghanistan. He had learnt the hard way he could never leave, he had tried once; convinced he could run away. Jim had dragged him back by his hair, tied him down, cut ‘JM’ into his hip bone and bit down harshly on his neck, drawing blood. “You can’t leave Tiger; the only way you get out is if you put a bullet through that tiny ordinary brain of yours” Jim had offered him the gun too, a cocky smirk on his face, but Sebastian wasn’t that stubborn he was willing to die to rub a smug smirk off of a smug jerk’s face so he kissed Jim deep and rough instead. Jim bought him a new rifle in the morning, with a note of ‘Sorry xx JM’ attached. It was the first time Jim said sorry to Sebastian; it was by no means the last.

Some nights were worse than others, some night a player from the opposite side of the game would get Jim and without thought Sebastian would jump from wherever he was, gun in hand, taking a shot for his Boss. Jim would always yell and scream at him, would always make sure the man or woman who had dared attack _his_ Jim would pay the price, everything they held dear destroyed, their reputation thrown into the fire, and only when they begged for death would Sebastian begin the physical torture. Meanwhile Jim would be growling and yelling and threatening Sebastian to no end, “You are mine to mark Sebastian Moran, when are you going to learn that?” he would growl while he was patching up Sebastian’s latest wound. “I’m a grunt Jim, you’re the King.” Sebastian would reply. Jim would shake his head, “What’s a king without his queen?” Jim would wink; flirting was easier then fighting sometimes. Sebastian would lean into Jim’s chest that night, weak looking yet strong arms wrapping around him, promises of new guns and a new knife set lulling him to sleep, he would wake up with Jim looking like fire. “If you die I’ll kill you Moran” He growled in the morning, tackling Sebastian on the bed, grinning madly on top of him. Sebastian grinned back, not caring for the pain of his wound that was spreading through his chest, or his arm, or his leg, or even his shoulder once. “I’ll see you in Hell”  Sebastian had said cheekily, and oh he’d regret that later, when Jim’s hands came raining down on him, when his hand gripped Sebastian’s throat, when the knife came out, when Jim was James and he just wanted to hurt Sebastian. Afterwards it was Jim in Sebastian’s arm, licking off the blood and Sebastian would moan and writhe because he needed Jim so much, no matter how he came. The cute cuddly kitten, the vicious psychopath, a loving boyfriend or a poisonous spider; Sebastian loved James ‘Jim’ Moriarty and he would until the day he died.

Some nights Jim wanted to play games, he wanted to tie Sebastian to a bed, holding him down, bring out his riding crop, bring out his collars and leashes and all his favourite toys. Usually the nights one too many a woman had given Sebastian their numbers, Sebastian wished he a tattoo across his head that said ‘I have a psychopath boyfriend. Don’t give me your number. You will die’ but then he didn’t get this, and he didn’t get Jim’s wicked laughter as he tortured the women into insanity so no, actually he didn’t. The riding crop came down on his chest, down on his ribs before suddenly they stopped. Sebastian hadn’t realised he’d been crying, to busy begging for more. Jim rubbed the riding crop down the side of his face, making Sebastian shake. “Daddy’s good boy, Daddy’s little whore, always begging for more aren’t you kitten?” and Sebastian let out a whine, he pulled on his restrains, he wanted to touch, to feel, to taste, to indulge, he wanted _Jim._ “Now, now Kitten. Stay still for Daddy” and Sebastian let out an annoyed huff. Jim crawled up his body, ignoring Sebastian’s moans of pain and that just turned him on so much more. In theory Sebastian could over power Jim knew things that would _destroy_ Jim, he could run to Sherlock and tear everything down, but that just added to the perverse pleasure that he knew that he wouldn’t, and Jim knew it. Both knew Jim had complete control over Sebastian, that if Jim told him to take a bullet to the brain he probably would, his trust and devotion to Jim was slightly sickening but Jim was insane, so what could he really say? Jim was still holding his riding crop, rubbing it across Sebastian’s face, down his neck. He leant forward, hovering above Sebastian’s face just out of reach, taunting him like waving food in front of a starving man’s face. “You seem to keep forgetting who you belong to Kitten.” Jim leaned back, rubbing leisurely on his cock through his slacks and that made Sebastian whine louder. “Jim please, let me touch you for fuck sake!” Sebastian cried out. “I know it crosses your mind kitten” Jim’s breathe hitched, “You could destroy me. You think you could. You probably could. Do you think you’d do it, hmm?” Jim was giggling in between moans. “No Jim, never Jim” Sebastian knew he was mad; he was moaning and shaking beneath a psychopath who could quite possibly kill him, just because he was bored. “No, do you know why Sebastian?” Jim growled, leaning forward again, ignoring his cock to concentrate on biting and sucking Sebastian’s neck. “I belong to you, not your web, not other contractors, not whores, I belong to you” and Jim purred again that tan neck. “That’s right baby, you belong to Daddy.” It was practised; Sebastian and Jim both knew this particular game off by heart. Sebastian was sweating now, pulling on his restrictions without abandon. “Please Jim, please.” Sebastian begged. Jim slowly pulled off his pants, leaving himself in just his boxers and an open shirt. He yanked on Sebastian’s dog tags, making Sebastian lean forward, straining his neck but he was beyond caring. “I am going to untie you Tiger, and then you are going to bend over and prepare yourself while I hit that pretty back of yours. You are going to fuck yourself in time with every hit I give you until you are ready and if you cum without permission I will start again” Sebastian whimpered, “While you’re giving me a blow job. Will that be a problem Kitten?” Sebastian shook his head, trying to nuzzle his face into Jim’s crutch. “That’s right, Daddy’s little pet. Perhaps Sherlock has an idea with this live-in-pet ideal” and Sebastian pulled a face. Even in his lust muddled mind he didn’t like Sherlock, not one bit; he was going to be the end of Jim and in turn, the end of Sebastian. That was okay, Sherlock would take out Jim, Sebastian would take out John, and then himself. Jim untied Sebastian and Sebastian quickly crawled on all fours, bending over so he was leaning on one arm and had one arm free with his arse in the air on inspection for Jim. Jim ran a hand down Sebastian’s crack making the sniper shiver, “One day I’m going to fuck you on the job Sebastian Moran, see how good a shot you are when that pretty arse is full with cock, just the way you like you dirty slut. You might do a better job” Sebastian shivered and accepted the lube gratefully when Jim offered it. Jim wasn’t always so kind, Sebastian loved him anyway. Sebastian started with one finger and at first Jim just watched, mesmerized that this was his.

Jim starred at Sebastian, so lust addled. A beautiful mess of such a powerful man, doing anything Jim said. He was beautiful, and he belonged to Jim. It had once been a constant worry of Jim’s to let Sebastian know just how much he meant to Jim, if Jim was king then Sebastian was his queen with a shot gun.  Now he knew better, Sebastian considered running away, a reason why Sherlock had to go. He was the only one Sebastian could run to and still get what Jim gave him, it would never happen of course, Sebastian would sooner die then leave Jim. Jim knew this, he knew because it took five other snipers to drag Sebastian out of Mycroft’s little house when Jim had returned from his little torture sessions. Sebastian had been rabid, furious; wrathful. They called Jim the devil, said he was worse than Satan himself. Sebastian in that moment was every single demon that resided in Hell, he was the one fighting and struggling against his own men, Mycroft must’ve heard his obscene cries throughout the house. Mentions of skinning and throwing a whored up drugged up corpse of Sherlock Holmes had been stated and it was only by Jim’s order that he wanted his tiger by his side while he recovered that Sebastian left that house, Mycroft hadn’t even left his bedroom. “Probably eating another fucking cake the fat bastard” Sebastian had spat while nursing Jim’s wounds. The poor nurse had tried to help but Sebastian wasn’t nick named the tiger for nothing. Jim stroked his hand across Sebastian’s back as his little one worked himself open for his boss, his master. “That’s right, good boy Sebastian” it made Jim smile how it all started, Sebastian had seemed to simple like the others. His little brother, Severin, had gotten himself in a spot of trouble with some bad people, Jim’s people, and Sebastian had come barrelling in, drunk as Hell, yelling that if Jim laid one finger on his kid brother then there’d be Hell to pay, ‘stupid bloody devil or not’ he had slurred drunkenly. Jim knew then and there he wanted Sebastian, he wanted Sebastian underneath him, he wanted that loyalty; he wanted to rip it from Severin. Two years later and without remorse Sebastian shot his own brother, for Jim. Jim let out a moan remembering fucking Sebastian open with his brother’s blood, his cum mixing with the blood all of it filling Sebastian up, Sebastian bucking beneath him. “Daddy’s little whore” Jim moaned and Sebastian whined, bringing Jim back to reality. He had three fingers stretching himself open more, adding a forth, and his mouth was open, not wide enough for Jim but enough for an invitation. Sebastian knew better than to interrupt a daydream.

Jim entangled his pale hands in blonde hair, tugging roughly forcing Sebastian forward, his face rubbing against Jim’s cock. “Mm, you hungry pet?” and Sebastian nodded frantically, no longer in any control of his body. He was Jim’s, Jim’s to use and abuse, Jim’s take and mould, to break and destroy. Sebastian knew he was desperate, looked desperate, something for Jim to mock and laugh at. Jim released his hard cock and roughly thrusted into Sebastian’s mouth. “Good boy, choke on Daddy” and Sebastian did, deep throating Jim, licking and sucking and moaning against his boss. Jim picked up the riding crop and hit Sebastian back, Sebastian let out a loud moan around Jim’s cock, his fingers smashing into his prostate in time with the hit. Jim threw his head back, using all his strength to hit Sebastian and enjoying the pleasurable sounds his pet was making. “Should get you a collar” Jim groaned out, “something to tug on while I fuck you like the whore you are” and Sebastian let out another moan. He was pushing himself further on Jim, trying to take more than he could handle and Jim loved that, he didn’t even need to force this on Sebastian, not like the others, Sebastian was such a good boy, always wanting to please his master. Jim hastily pulled out, and Sebastian let out a growl of annoyance. “Jim, please, I’ve been good” Sebastian whined. Jim nodded, petting his head. “Lift up pet” and Sebastian lifted himself up as far as he can, he almost had a whole fist inside him. “Fist yourself, fist yourself and I’ll give you what you want” Sebastian’s eyes widened. “Jim…It’s too…it’s too much” Sebastian groaned out, eyes wide with fear. Jim slapped his face, a fierce look taking over. “Are you saying I’m wrong? I’ve put my trust in the wrong sniper?” Jim growled and Sebastian shook his head frantically, Jim stroked the sore flesh. “Come on baby, fist yourself, be a good boy for your daddy.” Jim added lube to his fingers and added it to Sebastian’s stretched and flushed hole. Sebastian stretched his legs further, “Jim please, help” Sebastian whined and Jim chuckled, dark and cruel. “Come on Tiger, can take on five men at the same time but can’t take a fist?” and Sebastian growled, fucking himself faster and harder. He felt his whole body cry out at the stretch then let out a glutton moan, “Jim, Jim, Jim” it was a mantra spewing from his mouth, perfect, sexy, dominant, powerful Jim. Jim just starred without guilt or abandon as Sebastian fucked himself with his wrist, “Please Jim, god please, missed you so much, always yours, please, need you, want you, my Jim, my smart psychopathic sadistic Jim,” and Jim growled before grabbing Sebastian’s hair and shoving himself down his throat, it took two kitten licks from Sebastian and Jim cummed down his throat, “Jim” Sebastian whined, rutting desperately against the bed, and Jim growled “Now Tiger” and Sebastian cummed all over himself and the bed, collapsing onto the soft memory foam mattress. “I love you Jim” Sebastian whispered, when he managed to get his fist out of himself and when he had washed up with Jim, said criminal fucking him against the shower wall and then on his knees in the bath. Jim hummed, “I know Tiger, I know” and Sebastian fell asleep quite happily, his head on Jim’s chest, maybe it turned Sebastian on a little. Jim, a man so small, taking control of him like that or maybe he was just in love.


End file.
